tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Tizheruk
Tizheruk is a sea serpent which terrorized fishers in Linae'Elena in Aison during the Great War until he was driven off by a group led by Axikasha Keiran who were on their way to Myridia. The sea serpent relocated to Yamato after the Cataclysm and was responsible for attacking Shipwreck Cove, and kidnapping Unithien Greyrain and Marcus Sarillius. Biography Early Years Little is known of the life of Tizheruk except that he was one of the reclusive sea serpents. At some point in the Third Age he found his way to the waters of Linae'Elena in Aison where he began terrorizing fishers although most people who heard such horror stories believed that his existence was simply a tall tale to scare people with. Distreyd Era A task force from the Grand Alliance led by Axikasha Keiran crossed Linae'Elena while on their way to infiltrate the occupied Aisonian capital of Myridia during the Great War. Tizheruk attacked them, believing them to be easy prey and also because he was drawn to a strange magical aura in the group. Ax's group, albeit shocked at first when facing such a terrifying beast, quickly managed to get a hold of themselves and fought the sea serpent off, injuring one of his eyes in the process. The injured sea serpent disappeared from Linae'Elena by the time the Cataclysm hit and when Aison fell under the power of the Godslayer which landed on Myridia. Tizheruk travelled east, towards Yamato, partly because he chose to seek better prey there but also because he was drawn there by another magical presence. He eventually settled into Devilfish Strait and attacked sea creatures as well as any sailors and pirates foolish enough to get close although he remained in the territory he had chosen for himself and rarely ventured outside of it. Godslayer Era Tizheruk was drawn to Shipwreck Cove when he sensed strong magic there. Sharks gave way to him in fear and thus he managed to enter the waters of the Cove's harbor undetected although he was briefly spotted by the pirate captain Kusotare who mistook him for a big shark. The sea serpent eventually located the source of the magic that he was drawn to and attacked the sources: he swallowed the warrior Gilgamesh whole by crashing through the pier and taking him by surprise, and then snatched the white mage Unithien Greyrain but didn't swallow her. Instead he kept her in its mouth and dove into the depths, heading west towards its lair. More info later. Aliases and Nicknames Appearance A giant serpent which is adapted to water. One of its eyes is blind due to its clash with adventurers in Linae'elena during the Great War, which, apart from some depth perception issues from time to time, doesn't seem to hinder it that much. Personality and Traits A predator which is drawn to magic, it attacks without remorse and tends to devour its victims whole. It appears to have deviated from its usual behaviour when it didn't swallow its latest victim Unithien, and the reasons for this remain unclear. Powers and Abilities Swims, dives and attacks fast despite its considerable size. Can topple small ships if it feels like it. Relationships See also *Sea serpent Category:Sea serpents Category:Third Age Category:Yamato